Drinking Games
by Shinki
Summary: Salt, tequila, and lime. Maybe drinking games are more dangerous than they thought... Canon Peter/Claire


**Sorry ahead of time if the formatting is a little weird. This is my first Heroes fan fiction and my first fan fiction in a long while. I'm trying to get back on the 'horse' you could say. I hope I kept it in character and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes.**

**Warning: This is canon Peter/Claire. Meaning that yes, this is incest. I am in no way a supporter or incest but I support this pairing. I still hold out for the day it's revealed that they're not related.  
**

* * *

**Drinking Games**

* * *

Licking the salt off her hand she swigged back the bottle of cheap tequila and tried not to choke. Once the bottle left her lips she grabbed the lime and popped in into her mouth and sucked on it. The look of pure amusement on Peter's face made her burst into a fit of giggles spitting out the lime.

"Hey! Don't spill the drink!" Peter scoffed and grabbed the bottle from her hands. They'd been playing this game for over an hour now in an attempt to forget about the day they had. Another day on the run and yet another motel.

"Your turn!" Claire laughed as she passed him the salt. He made short work of the salt and swigged down a hefty amount of tequila then grabbed a new lime from the table and popped it into his mouth. "Show off," she muttered and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I would put that back in your mouth or I'll have to bite it off," he said evilly. As soon as it left his mouth he knew he should regret it but he couldn't. Shaking it off he decided to chock it up to being very drunk.

Glaring at him she grabbed the bottle and swished it around, "it must be weird for you. Staying in and drinking with your niece." Staring down into the bottle she added, "your underage niece."

"Are you saying you don't want to drink anymore?" he asked, "or are you saying not anymore with me?" Claire felt her body melt as she looked at the expression plastered on his face.

"Definitely not," she laughed. "I'm going to try again." This time she managed to swig down the tequila but as she got to the lime she began coughing. "Oh god," she gasped, "it went up my nose."

Laughing he moved closer to her and rubbed her back, "nice one, cheerleader. Didn't party much in high school?"

Looking up through her eyelashes she glared and hit him in the arm, "your turn." Smiling evilly she passed the bottle back to him, "but this time," she gestured to her arm as she sprinkled the salt on it. "You lick it from my arm, then the tequila and finally the lime."

Leaning forward he licked her arm sending shivers all the way up her spine causing her to gasp a little. Grabbing the bottle he swigged the drink then popped the lime in between his teeth and sucked on it with a large smile on his face.

Giggling she grabbed the bottle back from him and took a swig. "We're almost done the bottle. You should have bought more."

"You're already pretty wasted, Claire. I doubt you could handle another bottle." He laughed with visible mischief in his eyes. "Admittedly I would have but…"

"Oh my god! You stole it!" she coughed and pushed him back. "Peter!"

"I didn't say that," he chuckled. "Are you going again?"

Looking down at the bottle she shook her head. "How about you go again? But this time," she began as changed her position on the couch so she was sitting higher up. Grabbing the salt she poured some on her throat then rubbed her wrist into it. "Lick the salt from my neck. Take the shot then bite the lime." Passing him the tequila she smirked and adjusted herself again so he could get a better view of her neck.

"I didn't hear anything after lick," he laughed nervously as he shifted his position so he was closer to Claire.

Smiling back at him flirtatiously as she scrunched up her nose as she tried not to laugh, "neck, shot, lime." Claire instantly felt as if her blood was on fire and one look into his eyes told her she should be afraid. That she was crossing the line but neither her body or her heart wanted listen to the warnings.

Leaning forward Peter looked up at her one last time then went to lick her neck. As soon as he felt her skin against his tongue he shivered. Pressing his mouth against her neck he kissed the spot gently then went in for another kiss to her neck. Gently he bit down on her neck causing Claire to gasp as she tried to fight off the feelings that were running through her. His mouth opened wide on her neck and sucked at the small point making Claire tighten her grasp on the arm of the couch.

"Lime," she whispered huskily then repeated it louder so he could hear her.

"Right," he mumbled and leaned back trying to catch his breath. "Where's the lime?" His crinkled his brow in confusion as he looked around for it.

Smiling Claire opened her mouth a little to reveal the lime. Suddenly his mouth was on hers, hot and hard and very demanding. Pulling back he spat the lime out and pressed his lips back to hers causing her to moan loudly. Her hands suddenly went up and slid into his hair as she pressed herself closer to him. His hands grabbed her hips and pushed her back so she laid flat on the couch with him hovering over her.

"I win" he mumbled as Claire leaned upwards and kissed him again as her shaking hands reached for the front of his shirt and began slowly unbuttoning them. "Oh I definitely win," he breathed out and kissed his way down her neck again, nipping all the way.

"Peter," she gasped as she ripped the rest of the shirt open revealing his bare chest. "Peter, Peter" she kept saying as if it was her mantra. His hands that felt as if they were burning hot slipped underneath her pink tank top sending more waves of feelings through her. It had been a long time since she'd felt anything but fear and now it felt as if every emotion was running through her sending her mind into a fog.

"Claire," he moaned back as she pulled his head down to kiss him again. Peter felt his sane side fighting to come out. This was his niece! His underage very inebriated niece. The sane part of him told him that she didn't know what she was doing but every other part of him told him that she knew exactly what she was doing as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. Pulling back he looked into her lust filled green eyes and tried to fight the urge to kiss her again.

"Peter?" she whimpered. Telling him that she could feel the distance that he was trying to put between them without even moving.

"How drunk are you?" he asked. His sanity practically screamed at him and told him that didn't matter, she was his niece!

"Drunk enough to know I want to do this," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "And not drunk enough for you to feel guilty about it." Licking her lips she leaned upwards and kissed his lips slowly.

"Okay," he smiled, "that's good." Pressing his lips to hers again he let himself get lost in the sensations.


End file.
